A Christmas of Small Infinities
by ShadowAbsol13
Summary: A super mega story! A sweet Christmas in July story. Contains pokemon ships(the four major ships)- ORS PS CS IS and Galaxyshipping! OOC warning!


**A/N: I decided to write a Pokémon AU fic, guest starring Gingka and Madoka of Beyblade. And yes, it's Christmasy. It's for all those people who are also having a Christmas-in-Late-July-kick...Oh wait. I'm the only one having that. :,( Oh well. And guess what? its my 30th story on fanfiction! Woohoo! ^-^ By the by, any of you who aren't familiar with Beyblade, Gingka's name is pronounced [JIN-ga]. Almost like the game Jenga. That's how I always remember it. :3 Oh and these are their ages. **

**Gingka:16**

**Madoka:16**

**Ash:16**

**Misty:17**

**Gary:18**

**Leaf:17**

**Dawn:16**

**Paul:18**

**May:17**

**Drew:17**

**Harley and Solidad are like, 19/20 years old. Ursula and Barry are both 16. Red and Yellow are 18, and Lyra is 16, Silver is 17. **

**And they're all still in school. Yeah. Except for Harley and Solidad. Duh. **

**And don't beat me up about their gifts or anything. I don't know that much about guys! Come to think of it, that's probably why I've only ever had two boyfriends... -.-'**

**And btw, if you're a Beyblade hater, don't flame me, just gtfo if you have a problem with it. If it confuses you, treat them like OC's. **

**On with the story!**

Madoka yawned loudly and stretched. She picked up her phone, wondering about the time.

10:46

She shrieked and fell out of bed.

She raced to her closet, grabbing some clothes and pulling them on. In the end, she had a light yellow long sleeved shirt with ruffles down the front, and pink jeans. She shoved on her sparkly silver boots and placed her goggles on her head. She ran full speed out of her room and down the stairs.

Her mom stopped her, though. "And where are _you_ going in such a hurry?!" She asked, frustrated.

Madoka huffed. "Mom, I'm going with my friends to get ready for the party, remember?"

Her mom sighed. "Fine. But please, be respectful in public."

Madoka fake smiled and grabbed her purse. "'Kay, bye!"

The second she was out the door, she grinned mischievously and scoffed. "Like THAT'S gonna happen..."

...

Leaf huffed and tapped her finger on the steering wheel. "Bloody Hell, why is the traffic so freaking bad?!"

That morning had not gone well for her. She couldn't find her best outfit, so she ended up wearing a lavender and white button down, and purple bleached jeans. Needless to say, she wasn't very fond of lavender.

Dawn rolled her eyes and laughed. "This is why you need to take yoga with me."

The brunette snorted. "I do_ NOT _need yoga." She turned to the person who cut out in front of her and slammed her fist into the horn repeatedly. "GET THE HELL OFF THE STREET, GRANDPA! I'M TRYING TO DRIVE HERE!"

Dawn pursed her lips and looked down at her lap. "Of course you don't," she muttered sarcastically.

Leaf glared at her. "I beg your pardon?"

Dawn gulped. When Leaf says that, you know you're in trouble. "Oh nothing!" She exclaimed, an overly-cheery smile on her face.

She cowered under Leaf's death gaze. "Sure," she hissed, turning her head slowly to the road. "But I'm watching you."

...

Misty tapped her foot to the music on her iPhone. She was sitting on the edge of the fountain in the center of the mall, dressed in an over the shoulder top and ratty jeans. She jerked her head just before someone tapped her shoulder. The person, a girl in a simple turtleneck and jeans, jumped back.

"Geez, Mist! How do you do that?!"

Misty rolled her eyes. "It's easy with you. It's not like you pranced up behind me giggling or anything. Seriously, May, try harder."

The brunette huffed and plopped down. "Well EXCUSE ME!"

Two more people sat beside them. One grinned cheekily and the other parka-clad guy scooted closer to Misty and chomped on the taco he had in his hand. "Hey Mist," he exclaimed muffledly through his food.

Misty scowled and shoved him, almost knocking him into the fountain. "Seriously, Ash? A taco?"

The other guy, clad in a long sleeves black tee, purple skinny jeans, and skater shoes, nodded sadly. "That was one of his conditions for letting me borrow his car. As many freaking tacos as he wants."

May laughed. "Poor little Gary."

Leaf sat beside Gary, flicking his ear. "Poor little Gary, my ass!"

Dawn, dressed in a pink and black miniskirt and tights with a matching top, tsked as she sat down. "Now, Leaf, watch your language!"

A hiss was her reply.

Paul plopped down beside her. He was wearing all black; a hoodie and jeans with skater shoes. "Don't be a hypocrite, Troublesome."

Dawn growled and flushed a bright red. She howled, "I AM NOT A HYPOCRITE, DUMBASS! AND I HAVE A NAME!"

She slapped her hand over her mouth when she realized that she screamed a curse loud enough for the surrounding regions to hear and that everyone in the mall was now staring in her direction.

The gang had been trying to stifle their laughter, but they couldn't hold it in any longer. They exploded into wild laughter, excepting Paul. The shoppers returned to their previous activities.

Another person approached, wearing his signature white scarf, with a blue and yellow ensemble of skinny jeans and a v-neck. He was grinning from ear to ear, and blew a strand of his fiery red hair out of his eyes. "I take it I missed all the fun, huh?"

Ash jumped up, laughing. "Gingka! Hey!" They did a bro-hug(**A/N: you know what I'm talking about**) and he invited him to sit between him and Gary, who fist-bumped him, saying, "Long time no see, pal."

"Hey, is Madoka here yet?" Gingka asked.

The girls peered around the boys to look at each other. They all raised their eyebrows and squealed.

Gingka frowned. "What? What did I say?"

Misty chuckled. "Wow. Someone might actually be as dense as Ash. Has the apocalypse started yet? Because I _soooo_ don't want to have, like, a 2012 moment or anything."

A green haired boy in a dark brown blazer and black jeans popped up beside May. "Gingka, just admit defeat. The girls are CLEARLY convinced that you're madly in love with your mechanical girlfriend." He nodded to May. "Evening, June."

May shrieked and smacked his arm. "If you can't get my name right after all this time, then just shut up, Grasshead!"

Drew scoffed. "After all this time, that's still the best retort you can come up with?"

Ignoring their argument, Gingka blushed deeply. They really believed he was in love with Madoka? They might not be wrong, he thought. He shook his head. "Well, now the only person missing is Madoka," he declared. Dawn and Misty burst out in a chorus of squeals. Gingka huffed and crossed his arms.

Suddenly, the brunette mechanic in question came racing across the mall. "Sorry I'm- AAAH!" She screamed as she slipped on water from the fountain and fell right on her ass. Gingka jumped up and immediately helped her to her feet. "Are you alright?" He asked, concern bleeding into his voice. She sighed and smiled gratefully. "Yeah, I'm fine, just a little bruised." He smiled and sat back down, instantly being attacked with prodding, ooohs, and raised eyebrows.

Madoka brushed herself off and stood up straight. "Ahem! Anyway, as I was saying before, I'm sorry I'm late. Traffic is killer out there today-"

Leaf growled. "You don't say."

She continued, "-but I'm here, and I brought the supplies."

Drew frowned. "Supplies for what?"

Madoka smiled brightly. "Secret Santa!"

The boys moaned, and the girls cheered.

Madoka held up a top hat and a handful of paper slips. "Each one of these has a name on it. Whoever's name you pick, you will be getting them a gift. Get it?"

The group nodded. She dropped the slips into the hat and shut her eyes. "I'll go first," she announced, reaching in and grabbing a slip after stirring them a bit.

_Dawn_

Madoka smiled and handed the hat to Drew. He dug around for a moment and plucked out a slip.

_Gary_

He grinned fiendishly and passed on the hat. May received

_Drew_

And blushed. She passed it on to Misty, who drew

_Paul_.

Next, Ash drew his slip and blushed.

_Misty_

Gary fished around and pulled out

_Gingka_.

Leaf drew her slip, and in seeing her own name, replaced it. She drew again and got

_Ash_.

Dawn was handed the hat next. She reached in, and delicately picked out the name.

_May_

Paul was next, and pulled out the name

_Leaf_.

He grunted and handed the hat to the last person; Gingka. He sucked in his breath, shut his eyes, and picked up the last scrap of paper. His heart stopped when he read the last name left.

Madoka nodded and took the hat from him. "Alright, everyone disperse, and find gifts for your secret santas! And don't forget, it's not a secret if you tell them!"

Leaf, Misty, and May ran up to each other. "You don't have me, do you?" They all asked in unison. "Of course not!" They all replied. They sighed. "Thank Arceus; we can work together then!"

Ash came up to Madoka. "I need your help!" He hissed, pleading. "I have Misty, and I don't know what to get her!"

Madoka groaned and facepalmed. "Fine, I'll help you, but you need to tag along with me while I shop for Dawn."

Ash sighed in relief. "Thank you."

Paul sauntered over to them. "Can I join?" He muttered. "I've got Leaf."

Madoka nodded. "Fine by me."

Dawn grabbed Gary's arm. "Hey, you don't have me, do you?" He shook his head and she grinned. "Great, will you come with me?" Eventually he consented. Dawn chuckled darkly. She only needed him for his muscle.

Drew walked over to Gingka. "Dude, are you okay? You look sick." He held up his slip. Drew grabbed one end of it to read it. He smirked. "Ohhhh. I see. Don't worry, the Drewster is on the scene. We got this."

Suddenly Madoka shrieked. Everyone scurried over to her. "What's wrong?" Dawn asked.

"Big problem!" Madoka cried. "I don't have my wallet!"

"Do you know where you lost it?" Dawn asked.

Madoka shook her head. "I had it while we were drawing names. I set my purse down, and when I picked it back up, it was gone!"

"Well, you're gonna need money for today, so what are we gonna do?" Drew asked.

Everyone turned to Gary, the only rich one there besides Dawn, who never lends money anyway. He held up his hands and shrugged. "Sorry guys, no can do. My parents are holding out on me, not to mention the fact that I got fired last week." Gary worked part time at a hardware store.

Everyone groaned. "Now what?" Ash asked.

Dawn perked up. "I know!" She squealed. She raced over to an open space and pulled off her knitted hat, setting it carefully on the ground. She cleared her throat as the others stared in curiosity.

"We wish you a Merry Christmas," she sang, and everyone brightened. It was a great idea! "We wish you a Merry Christmas, we wish you a Merry Christmas-"

"And a Happy New Year!" May and Leaf cut in, singing in harmony.

Ash laughed and joined in. "Dashing through the snow..."

"In a one horse open sleigh," Gary sang.

"Over the hills we go," sang Drew.

Gingka jumped forward. "Laughing all the way," he sang, bursting into genuine laughter.

Misty smiled. "Bells on bobtails ring,"

"Making spirits bright," Madoka continued.

Everyone joined in together. Even Paul.

"What fun it is to ride and sing a sleighing song tonight!"

"OHHHH JINGLE BELLS, JINGLE BELLS, JINGLE ALL THE WAY, OH WHAT FUN IT IS TO RIDE IN A ONE HORSE OPEN SLEIGH-HEY! JINGLE BELLS, JINGLE BELLS, JINGLE ALL THE WAY, OH WHAT FUN IT IS TO RIDE IN A ONE!"

The group wrapped their arms around each other.

"_HORSE_!"

A crowd had gathered by now, and the children were dancing.

"_OH...PEN..._"

The crowd cheered.

"_SLEEEEIIIIGH_!"

The group of friends laughed. The crowd of spectators clapped and threw change into Dawn's hat. As the crowd dispersed, she lunged for her hat.

"Alright," she began, her friends crowding around her. "That's ten, twelve, seventeen, twenty-two..," she muttered. Then she brightened.

"Thirty-seven dollars and eighty-two cents!"

The group cheered and whooped, and Madoka called in a group hug. "Thank you guys so much!" She said, "I couldn't have done this without you guys! Thank you, a million times, _THANK YOU!_"

They all laughed. Misty stepped back from the hug. "Alright!" She yelled. "Time to get shopping; let's go, go, _GO_!"

...

The trio of girls headed off. They raced from shop to shop, trying to figure out what the boys would want.

May stopped on one item. It was gorgeous, but she didn't know if Drew would like it well enough or not. She figured 'what the hell, if he doesn't like it, too bad'. She picked it up carefully and set it on the counter, payed the shopkeeper, and left, gift in tow. She ran to catch up with Misty and Leaf in Bath and Body Works.

She walked in on them debating. "Should I get one of these for him?" Leaf asked Misty.

The ginger snorted. "Definitely. He could use some cologne. Geez."

Leaf sighed. "Now to decide-which one?!"

Misty picked up a bottle of Dark Amber curiously and carefully drank in the scent. She closed her eyes and made a small smile. "This smells _freaking_ _amazing..._" She mumbled.

Leaf turned to May, raising an eyebrow and smirking. She plucked the bottle from Misty's hand and walked to the front. "Thanks for the help, Misty!" She yelped, then quietly added, "but you'll sure be thanking me at the party tonight."

Misty nodded, still slightly dazed. "So now," she said, shaking her head, "I just have to find something for Paul."

May chuckled. "Yeah. Good luck with that."

Misty sighed. It was going to be a long afternoon.

...

Gingka jumped as his phone went off. He picked it up. It read

**Madoka**❤

** Rendezvous at my house at**

** five!**

"Nice heart on her contact."

Gingka leapt three feet in the air. "Gaaaah!"

Drew smirked. "You could make your infatuation a little less clear, buddy."

Gingka crossed his arms. "Will you just help me?!"

Drew huffed. "Fine. Just ruin my fun." He put his index fingertip on his cheek. "So she's into mechanics, right?" Gingka nodded. "So why not get her some steampunk jewelry?"

Gingka's eyes lit up. "Perfect!"

They wandered off, looking in Before It Was Cool, Totally Nerd, and Frost before coming across some amazing jewelry in Isabel's Boutique.

The second they walked in, they were blinded by the glint of light off of metal. There was a whole section in the center of the room, filled with Steampunk Styles.

A tall brunette approached them. "Hello, hello! Welcome to Isabel's Boutique. I am Isabel." She shook their hands eagerly. "Is there anything I can help you two with today?"

Still slightly stunned by her..._friendly_...greeting, Drew shook his head. "No, thank you," he said politely.

Still grinning, she retreated. "Well, tell me if you need anything!" She called over her shoulder.

They wandered throughout the stands for a while, when Gingka's eye fell on the perfect gift.

He carefully picked it up and examined it. It was PERFECT. He showed it to Drew, who nodded in approval. He also handed Gingka another fabulous item. They payed for the gift and left.

Drew patted Gingka on the shoulder. "Hey, I've got something I need to do; catch up with ya later, 'kay?"

Gingka growled in protest as Drew ran off.

Geez.

...

Dawn sighed and smiled, strutting around the mall, a VERY annoyed Gary in tow. He was laden down with shopping bags.

"Okay, are we actually going to Christmas shop, or am I just gonna carry around 21 pairs of shoes all day?!"

Dawn huffed. "Fine, grumpy. Let's start on May first."

Gary rolled his eyes. "Alright, let's just get going."

Soon they reached Before It Was Cool and figuratively tore through the store.

In the end, she got May a pair of hipster glasses, a red butterfly hair clip, red earbuds, and a French manicure kit.

Gary sighed in relief. "Can I get Gingka something now?"

Dawn nodded in approval.

He dropped the shopping bags and raced off. "HEY!" Dawn shouted, staring frantically at her dropped items. "What am I gonna do now?!"

Gary, seeing that she was not in the mood to run after him, slipped into a shop.

When he spotted it, he keeled over laughing. And immediately bought it.

...

Madoka sighed. The boys were a total pain. Paul was acting like he didn't have time to bother with buying a gift, and Ash was far too dense. At least while they were out, Madoka found lots of stuff for Dawn. It wasn't hard to shop for her.

Madoka facepalmed for the twentieth time since she got there. "Paul, you couldn't have gotten an easier person to shop for, besides Dawn, of course."

Paul snorted and turned away. "Yeah, as long as you know her favorite colors are pink and blue, she's pretty predictable."

Madoka smirked. "What was that, _Paulie_?"

He grunted in response.

Madoka sighed. "Leaf loves books. Her favorite author is John Green. Good luck."

Paul left in the direction of the book store.

Ash grabbed Madoka and yelled in her ear, "WHAT AM I SUPPOSED TO DO?!"

Madoka sweatdropped and smacked him. "Pull yourself together! Misty isn't that hard to shop for, either!"

He perked. "She isn't?"

Madoka facepalmed yet again. "Well, she is a swimmer, which obviously equals health nut, and she has all of Katy Perry's songs on her iPod. Her favorite color is ocean blue and she's secretly a sucker for romance. You still with me?" She asked in a condescending tone, like it should be obvious.

Ash blinked. "Y-yeah," he stammered. Then he brightened. "I've got the perfect idea! Thanks Madoka, you're a gem!" He raced off.

Madoka shook her head. "Geez. Boys."

...Later that evening...

Dawn moaned loudly. "What should I wear?!"

Leaf was at her house, she was FaceTiming Misty, and video chatting on her computer with May. Madoka was too busy getting ready for the party.

Misty rolled her eyes and May sighed.

Leaf kicked her.

Dawn wailed. "What was that for?!"

After a few moments, May responded, "Because we all planned our outfits last week."

Dawn moaned, toppled backwards, and rolled off her bed.

...

Madoka was busy hanging mistletoe around every corner(**A/N: she's an evil little devil, ain't she?**) when her phone rang. She jumped off her ladder and rushed to pick up her phone. "Yeah?" She asked quickly.

"Maddie? That you?"

She sighed. "Yeah, Ash."

The dense teen on the other end laughed. "Do you mind if we invite a few other people? I thought it would be a bit boring with just us."

Madoka bit her cheek. "Sure. But when you do, tell them a later time so we have time for Secret Santa."

Ash clicked his tongue in agreement. "You got it."

Madoka heard Gary and Drew shouting in the background. "Oops, gotta go," Ash exclaimed, laughing nervously. The line went dead.

Madoka sighed, tossed her phone on the couch, and trudged upstairs to get dressed.

...

_Ding dong!_

Madoka rushed to the door, brushing herself off quickly and throwing her apron on the couch. She was dressed in a steampunk maroon and white corseted dress. She wore a chain choker and a pocket watch hung from a chain on her waist. She was also adorned with maroon combat boots. She finally opened the door.

The girls all stood before her, gifts in hand. Misty was wearing a strapless, seafoam green gradient dress that came down to her mid-thigh, and was very ruffly. She wore simple matching flats. Leaf was wearing a glamorous floor length green and cream ensemble, with dark green roses at the waist, and a cream choker. A big green bow held her hair back. Dawn was wearing a modern-Victorian brown, cream, and caramel colored dress that came to her mid-thigh. She had caramel colored lace tights and cream ankle boots. May was dressed simply, in a red halter dress and simple heels(**A/N: All of these outfits are on my deviantART page, which is linked on my profile**).

Madoka squealed and ushered them in. The girls looked around at the decorations as they draped their coats on the couch and headed to the kitchen. May stopped short.

"Madoka," she began calmly. "Why is there mistletoe everywhere?"

There was a moment of painful silence as the words sunk in. The others looked around the room in horror.

Leaf screamed. "What the _hell_, Madoka?!"

The brunette in question smiled meekly. "Who doesn't want some Christmas romance?"

Misty growled, "_Me_, Madoka. I don't want a Christmas romance. Romance is for summer."

Dawn clasped her hands together and grinned widely. "Well, _I_ think it's brilliant!"

Madoka threw her hands up. "Thank you! At least someone's sane!"

She looked and her phone as it chimed and she gasped. "The boys are almost here!" She shrieked. "Everyone, to my room!"

The girls raced up the stairs. That is to say, Misty ran up the stairs while the others slowly stumbled up the stairs because most of them hardly ever wear heels. They gave up and took off their shoes, sprinting to Madoka's room.

Madoka brushed herself off again, and cleared her throat as the doorbell rang.

"Hey guys!" She exclaimed, pulling open the door. The boys were all dressed up(**A/N: I'm not even gonna describe it. Go look at my drawings**) and carrying their gifts.

Drew smiled. "You look great Madoka!" She blushed and tucked a strand of hair behind her ear.

As they entered the house, Ash peered around. "Where are the girls?" He asked. "Misty texted me saying they were already here."

Madoka nodded. "Yup, they're upstairs. They had some last minute preparations. I'll go check on them," she added eagerly, and turned to the staircase. Gingka stopped her though.

"The decorations look nice, Maddie," he said with a smile.

"Well, it-"

"And I love the mistletoe," Gingka whispered, leaning in beside her ear. Madoka blushed in shock. She took a step back and turned away, pausing before shooting off, full speed, up the stairs.

Madoka slammed her door and let out a huge sigh. The girls rushed to her side. "Madoka, are you okay? What happened?" Leaf asked.

She shook her head. "I'll tell you later," she murmured.

During the silence, a loud crash was heard downstairs. Everyone cringed. "Lemme guess. The boys are here," Misty predicted.

Madoka nodded and laughed. "Hell yeah."

With a quick twirl, May grabbed the door handle. "Time for our big entrance!"

Misty put her hand on her hip. "Oh, is there someone you're trying to impress?"

Leaf took a step towards her. "Like, maybe, a certain Drew Hayden?"

May blushed and stammered in protest. "N-no! I-"

Dawn cut her off by placing a tube of lipstick in her hand and closing her fingers around it. "Don't worry about it. You'll be stunning."

May stared at the item for a moment. Then she uncapped it and ran it over her lips. She gave her lips a final pop, and she opened the door. She glanced over her shoulder at them. "Thanks guys," she whispered gratefully. Dawn gave her a thumbs up and shut the door behind her.

May slipped her heels back on and slowly began to descend the stairs. At the sound of a click, the boys' attention shifted from the glass that had fallen on Ash's head and shattered, to the beautiful girl with a dazzling smile.

Drew's mouth fell open. Gary glanced at him and, with a smirk, shoved him forward.

May strode toward Drew. "Hey," she chirped. She spun, her dress flowing around her legs. "How do I look?"

Drew blinked and smirked. "You look ridiculous. I have no idea how you even fit into that dress; you're such a pig all the time."

In shock, May staggered backwards, pain in her eyes, which quickly turned into anger. She rushed at him and his head jerked on impact. She ran outside to the back garden.

Drew scowled as he rubbed his red cheek. Paul walked over to join him.

"Geez, she sure can't take a joke," Drew growled. Paul stepped in front of him and grabbed him by the shoulders.

And punched him.

Drew scrambled to his feet, outraged. "What the hell was that for?!" He shouted.

Paul glared at him. "Look, I know you're an idiot, so I'm gonna tell you this real slow," he snapped. "You never _EVER_ tell a girl she's fat," he growled, waving a finger in front of Drew's face to make a point. "There are very few things I make a big deal about, but one of them is when people treat girls like trash. If you aren't going to be honest with her or yourself, then you'd better back off." He walked off and sat on the couch, sulking.

After Paul's words sank in, Drew did the same, on the opposite side of the room.

Gary decided to take initiative. "I'll go see how the girls are doing," he muttered, and headed upstairs. He knocked on Madoka's door.

It opened a moment later. "What's up, Gary?" Leaf asked, curling her hair.

He smirked. "You look great, Leafy."

She rolled her eyes. "Yeah, I think the curling iron really sets off my eyes." She released her hair before it burned and set it down on the dresser. "So what's really up?"

Gary crossed his arms. "Just a warning, there's a lot of tension going on downstairs, and May's in the garden. I don't think she's frolicking in the flowers, get it?"

Dawn ran to the door. "What?! What happened?" She asked frantically.

Gary scoffed. "Pretty boy down there decided to haul off and trash talk her. She slapped him and ran off, and then Paul defended her and beat some sense into him."

Dawn frowned. "Paul defended her?"

Gary nodded. "Yeah, something about hating it when people mistreat girls."

Dawn smiled slightly. "I'll go talk to May." She pranced down the stairs. As she passed the boys, Paul glanced up. Dawn paused. She scurried over and stood in front of him.

"Thanks for standing up for May," she whispered, and gave him a quick kiss. She ran off to the backyard.

Paul sat back, stunned, his eyes wide. He brought a hand to his mouth, as if disbelieving that her lips had just been there.

Even if it was just for a moment...

_She's a good kisser. _

...

Dawn tiptoed through the pebbles in the pathway. "Hey, May, it's freezing out here," she whispered. She came around a corner to see May, curled in a ball, sobbing and shivering.

Dawn caved. "Oh sweetheart," she cried as she wrapped her arms around her older friend. May poured out her heart to Dawn.

When she was finished, Dawn laughed. "You think you've got problems," she sighed. "I just kissed Paul."

The look on May's face was priceless.

...

Gary escorted Leaf downstairs and glared as Ash whistled loudly.

Misty and Madoka followed, their arms linked.

Dawn came in from the backyard. Everyone except Drew looked at her hopefully.

She shook her head. "Her gift is with the others. Who it's for is marked on the card. I need to bring her her coat."

Leaf and Gary exchanged a sad glance and the girls all sighed. Dawn retrieved May's coat and rushed back outside. Paul's gaze followed her the whole time.

Ash jumped on the couch and threw his arm around Paul's neck, earning him a disgusted scowl. "Dude, you're totally head over heels for Dawn!"

Paul wordlessly removed Ash's arm from his being and threw him off the couch. "No," he replied.

Dawn reentered the room. "So, are we gonna do Secret Santa or what?"

Madoka nodded. "The names of who they're for should be on the cards. Everyone, go find your gift!"

They all rushed to the kitchen table and picked up their gifts.

Gingka opened his first. And his jaw fell.

Inside the box was a Rainbow Dash jacket. Because, you see, Gingka had a pegasus fetish.

He looked up and searched for the culprit. When he caught sight of Gary's smirk he grinned. "Thanks, man!" He cheered.

Since Gary was the giver, he opened his. It was a pair of skater shoes. His voices his suspicion. "Drewsie," he called slyly. The guy in question gave a confirming flick of the hair.

Drew picked up the thin box, wondering vaguely what on earth it was. He lifted the lid to reveal a delicate, gold rose.

He smiled. Then immediately felt incredibly guilty. Only one person knew him well enough to give him this. And he had hurt her not twenty minutes ago. He set the rose back in the box and stared at the floor, suddenly feeling sick to his stomach.

Ash clicked his tongue, breaking the tense silence. "I guess I'll go next then." He pulled out the bottle of cologne.

Leaf pointed at Misty. "It was her idea, but I'm going to take credit since I bought it."

Misty rolled her eyes. "Bitch."

Leaf whipped her head around. "Yes, yes I am."

Ash grinned. "Thanks you guys."

Paul was the last guy that hadn't opened his gift.

And boy, did he_ NOT SEE THIS COMING._

Inside was guyliner and black nail polish.

Paul sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose. His gaze landed on a cackling Misty. He shot her a look that was a mix of confusion and 'are you stupid'.

When she stopped laughing enough to speak, she exclaimed, "This way, you can complete your goth look!"

Paul rolled his eyes.

Misty jumped on her gift eagerly. She gasped when she saw it.

It was a teal blue waterproof phone case. Underneath it was a charm bracelet with one charm that read,

**With love, Ash**

** 12-25-2013**

Ash grinned at her reaction. "So you don't break your phone when you go to the beach."

Misty ran to him and tackled him with a hug. She pressed her head into his shoulder. "I love you," she whispered muffledly.

Ash looked up, not having heard her comment. "Um, Mist," he said cautiously. She looked up.

_Mistletoe. Figures. _

Misty looked down at the ground for a moment, then wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him. Hard.

Ash gasped when she pulled back. "Wow, Misty."

Dawn whistled and whooped. Misty blushed and sat down silently, biting her lip.

Leaf picked up her gift and ripped it open.

"Oh. My. Gosh."

Inside lay _The Fault in Our Stars. _

She snatched it up eagerly and flipped it open. And she screamed. "It's signed! And Hanklerfished! Oh my gosh!"

Paul held up his hands. "You're welcome! Geez!" She tackled him in a hug.

He squeaked. "You're choking me," he hissed.

Dawn chuckled. "I guess I'm next up then."

She found a plethora of pink things in her gift. Her face lit up. "Yay!" She cheered. Madoka high-fived her.

Madoka looked around. "Where did my gift go?"

Gingka came up in front of her and knelt down, handing her the box. "It's no wedding ring, but I think it still needs to be delivered like this."

She opened it up to find a cog shaped clip beside a coiled copper wire charm necklace.

She smiled. "Thank you Gingka."

He kissed her hand. "Anytime."

Dawn realized something and stood. "I'm going to take May's gift out to her," she announced, and did just that.

Awkward silence fell over the room. Misty was silently struggling to put the case on her phone. Ash offered to help and when he took it from her, she took initiative and sat on his lap. She could see his face flush slightly and Madoka cracked up laughing. That is, until Gingka pulled her into the same position.

As the room filled with chiming laughter, the doorbell rang. With lightning speed, Leaf shouted, "I'll get it," and bolted to the door before Gary could follow the other boys' pattern.

Eight people stood at the door: Harley, Solidad, Ursula, Barry, Lyra, Silver, Red, and Yellow. Madoka scrambled off the redhead's lap to greet her guests. "Hey everyone! Come on in!"

Smiling politely, Solidad asked, "Where's May? I thought she said earlier that she'd be here."

Drew shrunk farther into the couch while Madoka quietly explained. Solidad nodded and headed out to the backyard.

Red and Yellow entered holding hands. "Hello, Maddie," Yellow greeted. Gary, Ash, and Leaf all greeted their old childhood friends.

"How've you been, Ash?" Red asked.

Misty hopped over the back of the couch and grabbed his arm. "Pretty fantastic," She replied for him.

Red laughed. "Looks like Ashy-boy finally got himself a girlfriend!"

Gary eyed Yellow. "You didn't do too bad yourself, Red."

He narrowed his eyes. "What about you, Gary? Did you hook up with Leaf yet?"

Leaf turned scarlet, rose, and magenta before screaming, "No, and he NEVER WILL!"

Yellow and Red laughed in unison.

...

Solidad wrapped an arm around May's shoulders. "Don't worry sweetie, everything'll be okay." She nodded to Dawn, who took the hint and went inside to greet Ursula and Barry.

They sat in comfortable silence, Solidad's mere presence soothing May. She whipped out her phone and hastily typed something. She then stood. "Well, May," she murmured, "come back inside when you're feeling better, okay?"

May nodded and sniffed.

All alone, May picked lazily at the grass. Suddenly she lifted her head as footsteps rang in her ears.

She curled herself tighter when she caught a glimpse of green hair. "Go away," she choked.

"No," Drew insisted. "Please. Just hear me out."

May buried her head in her arms.

"I was wrong. I thought it was just a joke, but obviously I hurt you. I never meant for that to happen. I'm _so_ sorry."

May blinked and stared at Drew, his head hanging in defeat and sorrow. Meekly he turned his head to glance up at her, and she gasped.

"Oh my gosh, what happened to you?!" She reached over and dusted her finger over the purple bruise blossoming along his jaw.

Drew winced and laughed bitterly. "Paul knocked me around a little."

May smiled, then bit her lip. "I think I'm in love with you," she whispered.

Drew stared at her in shock. "_What_?"

May buried her face in his coat and sobbed loudly. Drew softened and wrapped his arms around her, stroking her hair. "I love you too," He whispered.

And very slowly, she fell asleep, curled in his embrace.

...

Dawn sighed. Everyone was so busy with everyone else, she didn't have anyone to talk to. Red, Yellow, Gary and Leaf were playing a dancing game, Harley was flirting with Solidad in the corner, a frustrated Lyra was teaching an impatient Silver to dance, Gingka and Ash were having an eating contest, Madoka was helping Misty fix a scratch on her phone, and Barry and Ursula were snogging on the stairs. And Paul-

Come to think of it, she hasn't seen Paul much since she...since she _kissed_ him.

Dawn shuffled her feet for a moment, then took some initiative and went out front, since the backyard was taken as well.

The night was dazzling. Christmas lights glittered along the street, and the stars were even brighter. The midnight sky was dusted with silver clouds and they had begun to dust the ground with their beauty as well.

Dawn stepped out into the winter wonderland, blinking her eyes as her lashes caught snowflakes.

She stood in deep thought. It would be a shame to waste this much beauty.

She put on some music, and began to twirl about. She stopped for a moment, and mimed curtseying to a dance partner. She placed one hand on her imaginary partner's shoulder, and the other grasping an air hand. She twirled around and around in a waltz, her eyes shut.

_Love, always comes as a surprise_

_You don't need to close your eyes_

_'Cause soon you'll recognize_

_Its colors_

_Life, well it always has a twist_

_Something new that can't be missed_

_And you know I can't resist_

_This feeling_

_I used to feel so apropos_

_I thought all hope had flown_

_Just a dreamer on my own_

_And I know_

_Life's complicated_

_But we have to try_

_To find our own future_

_With you at my side_

_We can all work together_

_To build something new_

_I know you can see it_

_Let's make it come true_

Suddenly a shoulder appeared under her hand, another hand gently holding her waist and she gasped, her eyes flying open. He smiled softly.

"You're a very good dancer," Paul said. Dawn grinned.

_Time, well it passes by so fast_

_We must make each moment last_

_And treasure each and_

_Every feeling_

_Friends, are what make it all worthwhile_

_Just try and show a little style_

_And life can put a smile_

_On your face_

_Don't, ever give up on your dreams_

_As hard as things may seem_

_We can win through in the end_

_Believe me_

_Fears and illusion_

_To die may be caused_

_But things can still change_

_The future at last_

_Can be held in our hands_

_And out of the blue_

_With friends on our side_

_To have the endings come true_

Paul hesitated. "Dawn," he began, pulling his hands to his sides. "I don't really know how to say this-"

Dawn grabbed his face and pulled him into a kiss. "Took you long enough," she gasped.

...

Yellow gave up after a few minutes and collapsed. Red soon followed, wheezing and propping himself up on his elbows. They were sprawled out across each other, no longer caring about sexual references.

Now it was down to Gary and Leaf. And the last round's song was-

-Price Tag.

Leaf cackled. "Ba-_ring_ it; I've got a highscore of 10,560 on this song," she boasted, lunging left and right.

Gary stared at her skeptically. "What the hell are you doing?"

Leaf narrowed her eyes and smirked. "You'll understand in a moment."

The song started and Gary blanched. "Oh my gosh, why is it so fast?!"

Gary was struggling throughout the song, but he refused to give up. Leaf made it look easy, but in reality, she was pushing to defeat him.

The last move was completed and the points tally was coming. Leaf jumped on Gary's back, causing him to cry out and promptly fall to the floor.

Leaf wiped her hair out of her face and saw the results.

Gary won.

Leaf gaped, then scowled. She pushed Gary into the floorboards as he was in the process of standing up.

"_How_?!" She screeched. "Nobody's ever beaten me before!"

Gary rolled on his back and smirked. "Aw, now Leafy, don't be a sore loser."

Leaf hissed, her face red. "I am not," she growled.

Gary scoffed. "You're just jealous of my swag."

Leaf raised an eyebrow at him. "You do realize that swag actually stands for _Secretly We Are Gay_, right? The correct term for what you mean is 'swagger'."

Gary was stunned for a moment, but swiftly recovered. "Oh, and you're just such a little know it all, aren't you?"

Leaf hissed again. "I am not!" She spat.

"Are too," he replied, grinning mischievously.

"Am not!"

"Are too."

"Am not!"

"Are too," Gary replied sing-songily.

"Am-"

Gary cut her off with a hungry kiss. Her eyes widened in shock, and her face openly displayed her disgust. She struggled to break free of his grip on her arms.

Gary pulled back, gasping. He grinned from ear to ear.

Leaf screeched, her eyebrow twitching. "How _dare_ y-"

This time, she figured the only way he would stop was if she gave him exactly what he wanted. She kissed him back fiercely, nearly biting him. He returned in the same way. And she kinda liked it.

When she pulled back for air, she felt dizzy and confused. Her head was spinning. Her knees buckled beneath her, and she could only hear the strange ringing in her ears. Gary grabbed her and pulled her to her feet, a look of alarm on his face. She stared at him for a moment, as his mouth moved, unable to hear him.

She wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him again, gently this time. He pulled her closer into his embrace. They remained there, caught up in their own little infinity.

Eventually a shout was heard from the couch. "HEY, GET A ROOM!"

Leaf looked over to see Misty rolling her eyes. She blushed and meekly scurried over to the couch, tucking her feet underneath her. Gary sat beside her, his arm snaking around her waist, causing her to squeak.

They all sat in comfortable silence.

Misty was resting her head on Ash's shoulder, Dawn was slowly dancing with Paul, her head on his shoulder, shoes abandoned in the grass, not caring about her frozen feet. May was being cradled by Drew, tears dry on her sleeping face, and Gary and Leaf held each other in security, former enemies, now lovers. More than one couple had gotten caught in the mistletoe, even a few that hadn't wanted to be.

Madoka shuffled her feet. All of her guests had left, besides Gingka. It had been an exhausting night. Her dress and shoes were well worn in, but suddenly her bodice felt extremely tight.

She gasped as a pair of arms wrapped around her. "_Gingka_!" She hissed. Moments later, she felt a pair of lips against her ear, and a chill went down her spine. He twirled her around to face him as he retreated to the door. He looked up to see mistletoe. "We mustn't break the rules, must we?" he purred, and pulled her close, giving her a soft, fleeting kiss, and murmured, "Goodnight, Maddie. I love you."

As the door shut quietly, Madoka sighed, her heart beating loudly. With a burst of newfound energy, she screamed and raced up the stairs, her heart bursting with love.

...

The girls stared into space, having checked with their friends to see if they remembered it too.

Finally Leaf summarized all of their thoughts.

"Did we really just..."

They replied in unison.

"Yup."

...

_I don't want a lot for Christmas_

_There is just one thing I need_

_I don't care about the presents_

_Underneath the Christmas tree_

_I just want you for my own_

_More than you could ever know_

_Make my wish come true_

_All I want for Christmas is you, yeah._

...

**Thank you so much for reading!**

**A tip for your reviews:**

**Don't give me your stupid grammar lessons. If I wanted a beta, I would have gone to my dear friend WholockedAnglophile. I don't care if I misplaced a quotation mark. Most of the time, these mistakes are caused by autocorrect anyway. SO JUST SHUT UP. **

**A Not-So-Boring Week is pending! So sorry for anyone who's waiting on that...I have the next few ideas ready to roll and there's a very special couple featured next...**

**Btw I know they're OOC most of the time. Don't tell me that in the comments. If you want to hate, rant to a friend. I seriously don't want to hear it. **

**And a special shout-out to the girl in the mall dress shop that told me she loved my vest! You rock!**

**If you want to request anything, I'm totally open right now. Except that when Pride camp starts, I'll have very little free time. **

**I'm so excited; I ordered Pokémon Emerald and Pokémon FireRed and they should be coming in the mail soon...if anything happens to them in transport, I'm gonna cry for weeks. :,( I've never played the Hoenn region before and I have had boatloads of Kanto nostalgia lately, so yeah. **

**Half of our tree got ripped apart in a storm yesterday. It was depressing. **

**Sorry for that. I don't really have a lot of places to write stuff about me, so here's as good a place as any. **

**And anyone waiting on What You Do To Me, I am so so so so so sorry. I have like 0% inspiration because I haven't seen Wreck-It Ralph in months. It might be a while yet. **

**Au Revoir!**

**-The Elusive and Extraordinarily Rare Megan**


End file.
